Loving Cloud Nine
by theprincess621
Summary: Maybe the need for a cigarette was worth it. Guess she would find out. -Don't own HP don't sue- Mature themes.


A/N: I got stir crazy writing so much on my other story The Dance of the Lion and the Snake and as cliché as it may be I absolutely love the stories with D/G with smoking involved. ;)

I'm putting on my shades , to cover up my eyes, I'm jumpin' in my ride, I'm heading out tonight. I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine, I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.

Ridin' Solo- Jason Derulo

Teeth chattering, that's how bloody cold it was outside. Ginny pulled her cloak tighter around her and her legs closer to her body. She sat outside the castle, leaning against the tree by the frozen lake. It was Christmas Eve, "Well… Not anymore." She glanced at her watch and smiled as it was now 12:13 AM.

Ginny was outside in the snow and cold because she'd felt the pull. The need. Lifting the fag to her lips she took another drag and let out the smoke slowly, watching as the smoke turned into a white cloud, and so did her breath. A smirk slowly tugged at her lips as she flicked the filter into the snow and lit up another one.

She waited. She knew he'd be there. Sooner or later. They'd been meeting almost every night to stand in the cold and smoke together, at first they'd started out like normal, fighting and throwing snarky retorts to each other. Slowly however the two had gotten to know each other and had become closer, turning from enemies, to acquaintances, to friends, to a little more than that. He was currently a teacher at the school, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and she was a seventh year. Once it had started turning ridiculously cold the two had started being friends, they began to sit close to each other and cuddle. Then cuddling would turn to kissing. Then it would end and their cigarettes would be flicked into the snow and they would walk up to the castle together. She didn't know what held him back, but she knew if he kept doing this to her she would end out shagging him in the middle of a hallway one of these days.

She smirked softly and took another pull off her fag as she heard the sound of footsteps crunching softly in the snow. She didn't turn, she knew exactly who it was, and that would only give him satisfaction if he knew that she was excited to see him. "I have a surprise for you." He drawled softly, near her ear. A shiver shot through her body as he moved her so that his back was against the tree and she was sitting in between his legs with her back against his chest. She smiled and continued to smoke, feeling the motions of his arms lifting to light his own fag.

"What surprise do you have for me?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"Ever the mysterious one." She muttered. Silence fell over the couple as they both finished up their cigarettes.

"You finished?" She nodded, "Let's go inside then."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion and he smirked at her, letting her know that she should trust him. She just matched his smirk and followed him inside. His hand slid into hers as they made their way to the D.A.D.A. classroom, and up the spiral staircase into his private quarters. She'd never been in there before, as she looked around she laughed, it was covered in emerald green and silver. "Really? Green and silver? You're so predictable."

He chuckled and with a wave of his wand the candles flickered to life, giving the room a soft glow. When she turned to face him he had a package covered in silver paper with a black bow on top. She smiled at him and took it, sitting on his bed she opened the packaging quickly. Inside was a deep green teddy with matching underwear, and under that was a giftcard to her favorite lingerie boutique. She looked up at him and smirked, "I'm not wearing this tonight."

He raised an eyebrow, his face falling slightly. "And why not?" He started slowly walking towards her as she began to shed her cloak, t shirt, and jeans. He stopped dead once he saw what she wore. It was a see through silver teddy with matching thong. She let down her fire red hair and walked towards him slowly.

"Happy Christmas Draco." She muttered in his ear before sliding off his shirt and having their lips meet in a searing kiss.

"You're going to be the death of me woman…why couldn't we just stay inside my private rooms? Where it's warm and we were naked." He muttered, irritated as they stood outside, smoking.

"Just wait…" She smirked at him and lead him down to the lake, both of them smoking and holding hands. As she stopped by the tree she turned and pointed to the sunrise, it was blood red, with silver clouds edging around it, starting to mesh together. He smiled and turned to her and took the cigarette out of her fingers and threw it to the ground before devouring her mouth.

The teeth chattering cold was definitely worth it this Christmas.


End file.
